Percy Jackson and the 12 Labors of The Greek Gods
by LucianMaxStar39
Summary: Percy is bored out of his mind. So he prays to Zeus, who gives him 12 tasks to do in 12 days. I task for each god. Can he do it? Slight parody of Hercules. My first story, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: LucianMaxStar39 owns nothing but this story. The Lost Hero never took place.

" I'm so bored!" exclaimed Percy, " everybody is busy!" " Yeah, so!" Grover replied, " I have to help Juniper. Bye!" " SEE!" Percy told himself. " Annabeth is teaching Ancient Greek, Tyson's at Poseidon's forges, and Chiron is teaching archery," he sighed. So he decided to pray to Zeus. Doing so, he meditated. Soon Zeus appeared, looking bored. " What is it, Jackson?" he droned. " My lord, Zeus; I am bored. Everyone is busy." Percy answered. " How's that my problem?" Zeus boomed. " Well, I thought the gods might have a task for me." Percy replied. Zeus's Blackberry materialized. " Well, actually we gods might have a few tasks." Zeus thoughtfully said. " Right! I'll do anything." Percy beamed. " So, we gods have twelve tasks for you: one per god. Do them in twelve days, we reward you!" Zeus thundered. And with that he disappeared. " Ok, I'll start tomorrow." Percy thought. The list read (in brief):

1. Zeus: Destroy a evil angel and take his sword.

2. Hera: Find the peacock tail fan of Hera.

3. Apollo: Rescue his favorite bow.

4. Artemis: Rescue a Hunter of Artemis.

5. Dionysus: Find a lost bottle of precious wine.

6. Aphrodite: Find her love mirror.

7. Ares. Find his favorite sword.

8. Athena: Kill an evil human architect.

9. Hephaestus: Disrupt a date between Ares and Aphrodite.

10. Demeter: Rescue her plow from an Ancient Greek Museum.

11. Poesidon: Save his favorite seashell collection from a evil seashell collector.

12. Hermes: Steal his stylish winged sandals from Hades.

How was it? 25 reviews and I'll post the next two chapters as soon as possible.

Fly like Maximum Ride- LucianMaxStar39


	2. Chapter 2: Zeus and Zephyr

Warning: LucianMaxStar39 owns nothing, but the story's plot.

Percy woke up from his comfortable bed in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. It was 7:00 in the morning. " Oh well, I need to start Zeus's first task. " Let's see!" he said and glanced at the scroll. Zeus: Defeat an evil angel known as Zephyr. Zephyr is a stray angel. He used to be one of my lead generals. He stays at a dark cloud. Tell Max, my lead angel. She will take you. Destroy him and take his sword. Angels are dead bird without their wings. And his sword and wings are his only hope. " So, " he decided, " find Max." Percy whistled for Blackjack. The pure black Pegasus neighed: " Want me boss?" " Don't call me boss, and yes I need to go to Mount Olympus." exclaimed Percy. " Sure, boss!" Blackjack answered. Percy shook his head and sighed. He watched the scenario on ground as they flew. Finally, they arrived at the Empire State Building. Percy walked into the lobby and dramatically announced to the security guard: " Lord Zeus must see me!" People stared at Percy. The guard replied " Not so loud, half-blood" And then let Percy go to the 600th floor. When he arrived up on Mount Olympus, a fair-haired girl with angel wings called his name. Percy strode to the angel. " Are you Max?" asked Percy. " Yes," the girl answered. "I expected a boy." Percy supplied. " I expected a girl." Max snickered. " Oh, well! So where is Zephyr's home?" Percy asked. " A gust of wind will take you and bring you!" Max answered. So, Percy flew or kind of walked while the wind made him float along. Soon he saw a dark cloud. The wind left him there, on the cloud. Percy exclaimed, " Where is this coward angel, Zephyr?" The cloud echoed his words. " Who dares wake me up?" a deep voice roared. Percy shivered, " I dare do so!" " Who are you?" Zephyr asked. " Percy Jackson!" Percy yelled. " The brat son of the sea god?" Zephyr asked again. "Yeah," Percy answered. " I have heard of you!" Zephyr said. " I must destroy you!" Percy proclaimed. " No one can destroy me!" a dark-haired angel appeared. " But, if we must fight I will." The angel wielded a bronze sword with a tiny gold wings at the hilt. His fluffy wings sucked and flapped, causing Percy to fall backwards. Percy clicked on Riptide. They swung swords and clanged. They kept battling until Percy was tired. He had an idea spark. Using his sword, he thrust his arm behind the angel's sword. Then he pushed. The sword clattered harmlessly away. As the angel dropped to pick it up, Percy quickly sliced his wings. Zephyr wailed, " Noooo!" Slowly he materialized to dust. Percy picked up the sword, which turned to a brooch in his hand. He whistled for Blackjack. As he rode past on Blackjack, angels cheered. Finally he reached his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He opened the door and dropped the brooch/sword in a box. It was only 12:00 in the afternoon. It took him only 5 hours. He fell on his bed and took a quick nap.


End file.
